i wasn't left to die!
by Dany sykes
Summary: well this is a ellis one-shot. this is my first one-shot so no flames. review please!


"Boomer!" you yelled as backed up and shot at the massively fat zombie

"Kris, you're to close! Back up some more" you sister yelled

"what!?" you yelled back, "look!" she shouted in fear. You turned quickly to be faced by the boomer

"kris!" someone yelled, southern accent to be precise. You hit the boomer back and pulled out your SMG and pointed to the fat zombie.

Click

No bullets

The boomer then vomited on you." Awww gross!" you said trying to wipe the puke off your face. You took out your baseball bat and started to hit zombies that were coming for you. Then Ellis was by your side trying to fend off as many zombies as he could, "hey eli" you said as you swung at more zombies, he groaned and said, " I hate that nickname!" you pouted, "but….but I gave you that nickname" you said, "aw alrigh, just because you gave me that nick name only you can call me that" he said,"yay!" you said hitting another zombie, then kicked it into others, you let ellis carry out the rest.

"shhhhh I hear a bitch" coach said in a hushed tone. You and amia snickered

"nick what the hell!!" Rochelle said

"her crying gets on my nerves!" he replied back while running and shooting at the screaming witch, well bitch in coach's case.

The witch had now pawned nick to the point he has to shoot on the ground

Ellis took out his shotgun and finished the witch off, and you went over to help nick up.

"thanks I owe you one" he said

"safe house ahead!" Rochelle said running up the hill followed by amia, coach, nick

Just you and ellis left now.

"that was nice fighting you did back there" he said smiling at you

"thanks, you to" you said smiling back

You to were walking slowly to safe, quietly talking to each other, hand in hand(its funny because you didn't notice it!)and once you reached the safe room you got awkward stares from coach, nick and amia

"what you said?

"what yall lookin' at us like that for" ellis said oblivious to what was happening

Rochelle rolled her eyes and walked over to close the door, nick and amia burst out laughing while coach just chuckled to himself

Amia covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughs and pointed at your hands

You and ellis looked down and quickly pulled away, your face flushed as you turned and sat down in-between amia and nick.

"bad hand!" ellis scolded while you face palmed

FF next day

"is everyone ready?"

Everyone replied a sleepy 'yes'

You stumbled and tried to regain your composure

"you ok sweetheart?" ellis said softly

"yeah you replied back you stumbled backward and he caught you, "I got ya"his southern accent was music to your ears, someone cleared there throat. You turned to see Rochelle standing there looking at you

Ooohhhhhh

You two pulled apart

"this swamp is _killing_ me" you whined

FF 4 hours

"Heck yeah!" you said. You had just found a body pf a military person stuck in the trees, dead with his Para shoot caught in the branches.

"I salute you" you said as coach grabbed your hood and pulled you with rest of the group

you swatted at another mosquito that was buzzing around you," ugh I hate swamps" you said stomping your foot on the mossy ground

"I thought you hated hotels?" amia said cocking her head

"Those too." you said while everyone laughed

You skipped over too Ellis and said, "Your blue boxers are showing!" you said

"what are you looking down there for?" nick said

You could see ellis flush and look away, 'oops I gotta fix this…eureka!' you thought

"Shut up you probably got leopard skinned Speedo on" you retorted

"No I don't!!" he snapped

"Ok don't get your Speedo in a twist" you said as you quickly dragged ellis to the back

"soo you've been quiet, which is strange" you said

"well im tryin' to get my feelins' sorted out" he said

"what kind of feelings?"

"well i-"

"come on love birds!" someone yelled

You both groaned, then heard the yells of the approaching horde

You both then started swearing then ran to catch up with your group

You took out your SMG and started shooting the advancing zombies

"hunter!!" amia yelled

You then saw a black figure screech then leap towards you

"get it of!" you yelled as it ripped you apart, then two shot gun shells were sent through its head you pushed off the dead hunter then looked up at savoir

Ellis.

"Thank you..."You breathed out

He smiled at you," come on hun he got zombies to shoot", then your belt buckle flew across the swamp hitting nick in the back

You groaned

"not my belt" you whined

You then pulled out your bat and started to hit as many zombies as you could

"charger!! Kristen move" Rochelle said

You looked to see it charging right towards you

You jumped out the way but it circled around and got you

"no kris!!" ellis yelled

The charger charged you out of their sight as your screams got quieter until you heard nothing

Amia fell to her knees and cried

"ellis tried to run after you but was held back by coach, "let her go" he said

"no she's still alive! Let go we've got to help her!!"he screamed

His struggles slowly fade as he trows his shotgun on the ground

"I'll miss that kid" nick said as he helped amia off the ground

Rochelle wiped her eyes, "lets go she said

They got to the safe room and patched them selves up grabbed what they needed and left

FF 2 hours

"what what yall say now speak up" virgil said

"We're at the plantation house" nick said

Oh ok hang now ima comin'" virgil said as nick cut off the radio then said, "their coming!"

He ran up the stairs and shot as many zombies as he could

"goo incoming!" Rochelle said

"get out of the goo!" nick yelled jumping around to get out of it

He looked over at amia and ellis, they were silently fending off zombies that were trying to get to coach, who was on the heavy machine gun.

**GRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

"tank!!" coach yelled as he got off the gun and started shooting at the steroid taking zombie

"help me!!" Rochelle said as the pummeled her

"I got ya" ellis said shooting the tank in the back till it fell to its knees dead

"thanks I owe you one" she said smiling

"hurry the boats here!" amia said

"ahhh smokers got me!!" ellis said

Nick let loose a barrage of bullets into the smoker

**POOF**

As the smoker fell a green cloud came out

"Come on*cough*"nick said he got into a coughing fit

"they got to the boat" ellis said also in coughing fit

When they reached the boat they fell

"we made it..."they said breathless

"so you guys miss me!"

Everyone turned to see you grinning

Like an idiot

"KRIS!!" amia said as she ran to her sisters side and hugged her

"I found her beat half to death" virgil said

"you made kid!" nick said

Coach patted your back and said' good job

You hi fived Rochelle then looked at ellis

"elli!!" you

Screamed as you jumped on him

He hugged and , "I thought you were dead"he said

"It takes more than that to get rid of me!" you said

Out of no where ellis kissed you softly on the lips, you were shocked but you kissed out back

"ewwwww get room!" amia said

"Ohh shut up" you said


End file.
